What Do You Think About Me?
by Jung Hyoo Ri
Summary: "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih darimu."/"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"/"Yang kupikirkan tentangmu adalah, kau itu cantik, dan aku takut jika aku menyukaimu."/DaeJae Fanfiction/R&R? :D


What Do You Think About Me?

**.**

**.**

DaeJae Fanfiction

**.**

Hanya sengaja iseng-isengan publish ini fanfic. Dan bertujuan untuk menambah-nambah fanfic DaeJae juga.

**.**

Warning: Shounen-ai, typo, nggak jelas, dan lain sebagainya.

Genre: Friendship dan sedikit romance.

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih darimu."/"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"/"Yang kupikirkan tentangmu adalah, kau itu cantik, dan aku takut jika aku menyukaimu."/DaeJae Fanfiction/R&R? :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

DLDR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari… langit hanya sedikit bertabur bintang. Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di pinggir pantai. Merasakan air laut pada malam hari. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _namja _itu, tapi yang pasti air laut malam hari tentulah dingin. _Namja_ itu memang lebih memilih untuk tetap diam di situ beberapa menit saja. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya di Villa yang tidak jauh dari pantai itu. Ya, mereka sedang berlibur rupanya.

"Belum tidur, Dae?" Seseorang sukses membuyarkan lamunan pria yang dipanggil 'Dae' itu. "Tidak baik juga melamun di malam hari, nanti ada makhluk lain merasuki tubuhmu," lanjutnya—sebenarnya hanya ingin bercanda saja.

"Ya! Makhluknya itu adalah, kau!"

"Eh? Marah, ya? Begitu saja marah!" Pria itu—Youngjae—duduk di samping Daehyun. "Dingin juga…"

"Siapa yang bilang panas," kata Daehyun dengan suara sedikit pelan. Youngjae hanya diam tidak membalas.

"Tapi, kau bodoh! Sudah tahu dingin begini masih mau diam di pinggir pantai."

"Kau juga bodoh. Sudah tahu dingin seperti ini… lalu dengan santainya mengikutiku merasakan dinginnya air laut dan duduk di sebelahku." Tidak mau kalah, Daehyun pun membalas Youngjae yang sedikit—mengejeknya?

Diam. Youngjae sedang berpikir keras, apa kata-kata selanjutnya? Atau memang memilih diam?

Ketika itu juga dua _namja_ itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikit pun. Sama-sama diam dan sibuk dalam apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Di tengah dinginnya air laut yang sesekali menerpa kaki mereka. Ditemani sang bulan yang dengan manis berdiam di atas sana.

Ketika itu juga Youngjae bosan. "Dae?"

"Huh?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Villa saja. Tidak baik juga sebenarnya jika seperti ini. Kau ingin sakit karena masuk angin, huh?" Youngjae memberi saran, yang sebenarnya ia tahu, sarannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga menaruh perhatian pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau saja sendiri ke sana. Aku masih ingin di sini." Tuh kan, benar. "Kalau aku sakit … mungkin kau yang akan mengurusku."

"Enak saja. Yang ada aku repot. Ayo Jung Daehyun sebaiknya kita kembali ke Villa." Dengan tangan Youngjae yang menarik pergelangan tangan Daehyun hingga Daehyun bisa terbangun, dan membawanya ke Villa.

"Tunggu dulu sebentar Yoo Youngjae!"

Youngjae benar-benar kalah. Sebaiknya turuti saja dulu mau orang itu. Ada rasa tidak tega juga untuk Youngjae jika harus meninggalkan Daehyun.

Youngjae pun duduk kembali di sebelah Daehyun. Menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Dingin?" satu kata yang memuat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Ah! Begini saja. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan tanganku. Tanganku kan hangat," jelasnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini seperti 'modus' di malam hari. Tapi Youngjae tidak menyadari itu.

"Maksudmu. Aku menggenggam tanganmu, begitu?"

"Yap! Benar!"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Youngjae. "Akan kujawab dengan jujur."

Daehyun tersenyum. Entah senyum macam apa itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Sedikit terlihat sedang berpikir. Youngjae bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Jujur atau kah berbohong?

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Rupanya Youngjae belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun pun hanya diam. Ia hanya menunggu jawaban dari Youngjae.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae, "Yoo, tolong jawab. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

Youngjae membuang napas, "Yang aku pikirkan tentangmu adalah, Jung Daehyun orang yang selalu bersikap sinis pada Yoo Youngjae temannya, selalu menganggap Yoo Youngjae adalah musuhnya. Dan aku benci Jung Daehyun."

Jung Daehyun terdiam ketika mendapat jawaban dari Youngjae. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ta-tanganmu, sini… aku sudah kedinginan. Tidak kasihan apa…" Dengan lancang Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun. "Ternyata benar… tanganmu hangat, ya…" gumamnya pelan.

Daehyun mendelik kesal. "Cih! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Youngjae berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Daehyun. 'Lagi pula, untuk apa aku jawab dengan jujur,' pikirnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Jae!"

Youngjae benar-benar tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan Daehyun. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Daehyun, ia mau berbohong atau pun tidak. Tapi yang jelas, menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang hangat itu—sedikit—menghilangkan rasa dingin Youngjae.

Beberapa saat kemudian… Dengan usilnya Youngjae mengajak bertengkar kecil-kecilan dengan menyipratkan air ke wajah Daehyun. Memang tidak sopan rasanya.

"Mengajakku bertengkar, huh?" Sebuah ajakan bertengkar saat malam hari dari Daehyun. Membuat kedua _namja_ itu terpaksa basah-basahan.

"Siapa yang bajunya sangat basah. Itu yang kalah yah?" ucap Youngjae.

Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah bermain air pantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah cukup, hentikan, Dae! Lihat bajuku sudah sangat basah. Aku menyerah saja! Oke, aku yang kalah," teriak Youngjae pada _namja_ yang masih saja terus menyiraminya sampai benar-benar membuat Youngjae basah kuyup.

Daehyun rupanya tidak memperdulikan ucapan Youngjae tadi. Membuat Youngjae hanya sia-sia saja berkata seperti itu.

"Kubilang cukup!"

Untuk kali ini Daehyun mendengarnya. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan duduk kembali di tepi pantai itu.

"Jahat kau!"

"Hah?" Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Aku? Jahat?"

"Iya, kau jahat, lihat, tega sekali… bajuku sangat basah nih, kau yang membuat bajuku sangat basah," ucap Youngjae kesal.

"Kau yang mengajak duluan bermain air, Youngjae!" balas Daehyun—tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja. "Lagi pula, aku pun sama basahnya sepertimu."

Youngjae sengaja diam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedinginan rupanya.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Jae?" tanya Daehyun—takut terjadi apa-apa pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"A-a-aku, kedinginan, Dae. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Villa saja yah?" sudah berapa kali Youngjae bilang seperti itu. Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Daehyun mau mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula ini sudah malam."

Mereka berjalan menuju Villa. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah. Youngjae tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Daehyun mau tidak mau harus berhenti juga.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika ia melihat Youngjae yang benar-benar kedinginan.

"A-aku kedinginan, Dae. Aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan," jawab Youngjae. Terlihat bibirnya bergetar. Tidak! Seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan kedinginan.

Daehyun yang melihat itu khawatir juga rupanya. "Jangan menakutiku, Youngjae." Setelah itu Daehyun kembali berjalan. Namun, Youngjae tetap dalam posisinya.

Menyadari bahwa Youngjae masih berdiam. Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Youngjae yang masih diam di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa, kau berdiam di sini?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak kuat untuk berjalan."

Dalam hati Daehyun tersirat rasa kesal. "Masa hanya begitu saja tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Tolonglah Dae. Tolong, untuk kali ini saja."

Daehyun berjongkok, bermaksud menyuruh Youngjae untuk naik ke punggungnya—menggendongnya.

"Ayo naiklah, Youngjae…"

Setelah mendapati tubuh Youngjae yang sudah menaiki punggung Daehyun. Daehyun lalu menggendongnya menuju ke Villa.

"Kau berat juga, rupanya," kata Daehyun.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di Villa. Di sana masih terlihat Zelo yang masih berdiam diri di luar Villa bersama Jong Up.

Hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah lagi. Dan Daehyun pun sampai.

Kedatangan Daehyun di sambut oleh pertanyaan dari Zelo.

"Daehyun _hyung_, Youngjae _hyung _kenapa? Kenapa Daehyun _hyung_ menggendongnya?"

"Dan, kenapa sampai basah-basahan begitu?" pertanyaan lanjutan dari Jong Up disertai dengan anggukan dari Zelo.

Sebenarnya percuma saja mereka bertanya. Daehyun tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam Villa saja.

Villa itu cukup besar. Meskipun hanya ada satu ruang kamar. Tapi ruang kamar itu pun cukup besar. Kamar itu terdapat tiga kasur. Ditambah property lainnya seperti sofa dan televisi.

Daehyun membawa Youngjae masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Daehyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Heh, kau tidur, huh?" tanya Daehyun, lalu untuk sementara ia membaringkan tubuh Youngjae di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Memang benar rupanya Youngjae sudah tidur.

"Kalau mau tidur ganti baju dulu," ucapnya, sambil berusaha membangunkan Youngjae.

**.**

Daehyun mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya—sehabis mandi—. Ia mendapati Youngjae yang sudah terbangun.

"Sudah mandi, Dae?" Youngjae yang masih dengan baju yang basah itu bertanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Cepatlah mandi. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat."

Youngjae yang mendengarnya cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. "Terima kasih," katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah larut malam. Mereka—berenam—sudah terbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur masing-masing—yang sebenarnya satu kasur ditiduri oleh dua orang.

Di situ terlihat Youngjae yang berbaring di samping Daehyun dengan masih membuka matanya, belum tidur rupanya. "Dae, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"Biarkan aku tidur, Youngjae."

"Daehyun, 1-0!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan '1-0' itu?"

"Tidak menyadari bahwa tadi itu aku hanya berpura-pura? Kau bodoh rupanya! Kau kalah…"

"Ja-jadi?"

"Jadi, aku hanya berpura-pura. Sebenarnya tujuanku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu, sih… Daehyun."

Memang ada rasa kesal dalam diri Daehyun. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap biasa saja.

Mendengar Daehyun tidak menjawab. Youngjae menyimpulkan bahwa Daehyun sedang marah.

"Kau marah, Daehyun?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. "Tidak apa, kau marah. Tapi yang jelas, tadi aku sangat berterima kasih, kau sudah mau menggendongku dan menyiapkan air hangat untukku juga. Itu sudah merupakan perhatian yang lebih bagiku."

"Curang." Kali ini terdengar suara Daehyun. "Kau, curang."

Youngjae hanya sedikit tersenyum. "Oh iya, agar impas. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sempat kujawab dengan bohong tadi. Sebenarnya… yang aku pikirkan tentangmu adalah, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu dan bagaimana jika aku menjadi pacarmu. Mustahil memang. Tapi itulah yang aku pikirkan…"

Diam beberapa menit. "Kuharap kau tidak mentertawakan pengakuanku tadi itu, Dae." Youngjae yang melihat pundak Daehyun yang bergetar menahan tawa, dan sampai akhirnya ia tertawa.

Daehyun berhenti tertawa, lalu ia membalas. "Pikiranmu itu bodoh. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, pikiranku sama bodohnya sepertimu. Aku pun berpikir seperti itu."

Youngjae terkaget. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki pikiran sama seperti Jung Daehyun itu.

"Yang aku pikirkan tentangmu adalah kau itu cantik Youngjae. Dan aku takut jika aku menyukaimu…" kata Daehyun, meluapkan isi pikirannya.

Youngjae membalikan badannya dan ia memunggungi Daehyun. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur," ucap Youngjae.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi antara Youngjae dan Daehyun. Mereka berdua sudah tidur pulas.

**.**

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh, Daehyun _hyung_ dan Youngjae _hyung_, Zelo?" tanya Jong Up polos pada Zelo. Ternyata mereka belum tidur dan menguping apa yang sedang Daehyun dan Youngjae bicarakan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur saja, _hyung_," balas Zelo sama polosnya.

Disamping itu…

"Kau, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae, Bang Yong Guk?" tanya Himchan—sedikit berbisik—yang masih belum tertidur.

"Aku mendengarnya… sudah kuduga mereka saling menyukai, tapi malu untuk mengungkapkannya…" jawab Yongguk—tentunya berbisik.

"Tapi belum tentu juga sih, itu kan hanya yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saja… tapi lucu juga, mereka saling mengaku seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Aku author baru… mohon bantuannya…

Setelah dibaca ulang dan dipikir-pikir, ini fanfic nggak rame. Tetapi, terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca.

Ada yang mau mengkritik? Saran? Atau apa pun itu? tuangkanlah di kotak review.


End file.
